Lumen (5e)
HERE is a dnd race which is essentially just Steven Universe Gems but in DnD now. It includes a bit of lore friendly name changes and lore bits but honestly? You can just play them exactly like they are in the show/use the terminologies and names form the show if you would like. Description Lumen are constructs composed of magical energy molded into a humanoid body. Lumen bodies outwardly resemble humans, with obvious differences which can be noticed upon closer inspection. While otherwise similar to humans in stature, some Lumen sport a single, large eye as opposed to the traditional two. Lumen bodies are arcanely projected from a beacon fitted with a glowing, palm-sized gem, which remains embedded somewhere in the body, the beacon’s gemstone typically being the only portion of the beacon visible while the Lumen is active. The color of the Lumen’s body projection is based on the color of the gem fitted into their beacon. History The Lumen began as an advanced project in assuming a more aggressively controlled set of elementals which could be bound longer and more effectively. Through an innovative, if devious cross between traditional arcane summoning and binding an elemental to an artificial mind and expending the elemental’s energy to create a new being from raw energy. The process in doing so, while it maintained a well kept secret was eventually discovered by a select few Efreeti who found Lumen workers easier to work with than working with elementals who could potentially be conjured off-plane at a moment’s notice. Society Lumen ideals are typically based upon their roles and how well they perform actions required of them from their superiors. Lumen are typically found in the service of efreeti, dragons, or magicians with access to their components. While typically a rare sight, one can occasionally find a Lumen beacon being sold as personal assistants in magic shops. Even rarer, however are civilizations composed entirely of Lumen. These civilizations typically vary vastly in structure, some pursuing more lax social structures, and others strictly adhering to a caste based culture, with the individuals bearing rarer gemstones ruling over the rest. Lumen kingdoms while uncommon, are typically fairly powerful nations due to their industrious social structure. Generally, these civilizations will be ruled by Lumen with rare gemstones, with less rare Lumen being responsible for tasks such as entertaining the royalty, or producing more citizens, with the more common stones being responsible for manual labor and guard-work. Lumen within these kingdoms typically work for most of their lives, seeing themselves as tools rather than as actual people. Traditionally, Lumen do not outwardly express much emotion beside those demanded of them by their superiors. Among their own company, however it isn’t uncommon to find Lumen exploring their feelings, and pursuing dreams of their own. Free Lumen will typically spend their lives exploring the world with a close knit group of friends or living with a family who has accepted them as one of their own. Names Lumen are typically named after the gem type within their beacon. In cases where multiple Lumen share the same gem type, they are distinguished by their beacon’s gem color or the cut of its gem. As an expression of individuality, some Lumen take on unique nicknames of their own, usually based on their interests or functions. Traits Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 1. Age. A Lumen is created as a fully mature being. The maximum lifespan of a Lumen remains a mystery. Lumen have not been known to show any sort of physical deterioration from age. Size. Your size is Medium. Lumen typically vary from 5 to 8 feet tall. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Lumen Physiology. Your body’s form is a magic projection created from your beacon. When you are rendered unconscious, your form dissipates, leaving your beacon exposed and dropping any items on your person. You are not affected by medical kits, but you may be stabilized on a successful Medicine or Arcana check. Your body automatically reforms once you’ve regained consciousness. The regular squeezing rules apply if you body reforms in a space one size smaller than you. You can’t reform in a space smaller than that, and if you’re able to, you immediately flow to the nearest space that can fit you. You roll death saves as normal when your health is reduced to zero. Languages. You speak common and primordial. Crystalline Structure. Your form is sensitive to high frequencies of sound. You are vulnerable to Thunder Damage Accelerated Reformation. A turn after you are reduced to 0 hit points, you immediately succeed on one death saving throw. You can’t use this feature again until you finish a Long Rest. Sentry's Rest. When you take a long rest, you must spend at least six hours in an inactive, inert state, rather than sleeping. In this state, your form dissipates, leaving your beacon unattended. While in this state, you may recreate your form as a reaction. Crystal Construct. Your form is resistant to many of the maladies an organic body is normally subject to. * You have advantage on saving throws against being poisoned, and you have resistance to poison damage. * You are immune to disease. * You don’t need to eat, drink, or breathe. * You don't need to sleep and don't suffer the effects of exhaustion due to lack of rest, and magic can’t put you to sleep. Lumen Projection. You can cast the Light cantrip targeted on your beacon, the light’s color depending on your beacon’s. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast either Alter Self or Enlarge/Reduce targeted on yourself once per short rest as a 2nd-level spell. Constitution is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Lumen Roles On creation, Lumen have a set of special features which correspond with their intended purpose. Lumen Soldier Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1. Light Weapon. A Lumen Soldier’s form is capable of producing a weapon unique to them. As a bonus action you may conjure a weapon unique to you in one of your free hand. You have a natural melee weapon that deals 1d8 + your Strength modifier. This weapon has the versatile trait, its damage die becoming a 1d10 when used with two hands. If dropped, this weapon disappears at the end of your turn. You chose the weapon’s shape and whether it deals bludgeoning, piercing, or slashing on character creation. You are proficient with this weapon. Powerful Build. You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. Soldier’s Aggression. As a bonus action, you can move up to your speed toward an enemy of your choice that you can see or hear. You must end this move closer to the enemy than you started. Lumen Aristocrat Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. Aristocratic Knowledge. Lumen Aristocrats are well versed in knowledge of both the arcane and mundane. You are proficient in both Arcana and History skills. Light as Air. You’re capable of sprouting wings strong enough to lift yourself into the air. As an action, you may sprout wings, giving yourself a flying speed of 15 feet. Your wings disappear once you land. High Status. The energies within your beacon allow you to assert your will over others. You can cast the friends cantrip. Diplomat. Your linguistic knowledge is more developed than most lumen. You know additional two languages of your choice. Lumen Assistant Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 1. Playmate. Lumen Assistants are expected to entertain their superiors in order to keep their superior’s morale. You are proficient with the Performance skill. Flexible. Lumen Assistants are required to be able reach for whatever their superiors need on short notice. As a bonus action, you may stretch your rubbery limbs to interact with objects up to 10 feet farther than you normally would be able to. Your reach with melee attacks is also increased by 10 feet. Your arms retract to their normal length automatically at the start of your next turn unless you use your reaction to maintain the stretch. Packing Light. Lumen Assistants are typically responsible for making sure their superiors are fully equipped at all times. Your beacon has the additional function of leading to a personal demiplane with a 10 foot radius. A secondary form identical to yours exists directly in the center of the demiplane, which acts as the entry and exit point for objects within the demiplane. You may allow an object or a willing or unconscious creature to enter the demiplane as an action. An object larger than a small object requires a minute of preparation to enter or exit, and an object which would not fit in the demiplane is unable to enter the plane. A creature that has you grappled may forcefully enter the demiplane as an action by succeeding on an intelligence roll contested by a constitution save. On a failed constitution save, the creature enters your demiplane. A creature within the demiplane can forcefully exit the demiplane by succeeding on an intelligence check equal to 8 your proficiency bonus your Constitution modifier. If creature forcefully enters or exits your demiplane, you are stunned until the start of their next turn. The entry point to your demiplane can't exist within the demiplane, but you may reach inside the plane to interact with the objects within. If you die, all objects within the demiplane are immediately ejected. Category:Races